The Only Way
by nattylovesjordy
Summary: They can't live without each other, but their way of solving the problem is a bit unorthodox. One-shot. Semi, in a twisted way, Chara.


**Note To Bill (and other regulation regulators): **This would technically follow all of the appropriate shipper qualifications, just in a twisted and more upsetting way. So ha.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chuck.  
_Warning: Character Death. _

The Only Way

"Sarah!" Chuck yelled over the roaring rain, but Sarah kept running, the bottom of her pants soaking up the puddles.

The night had started out unpleasant, both Sarah and Chuck in an emotional wreckage. Unfortunately, they had been invited to dinner with Ellie and Devon, and their cover had forced them to go. It was something that neither of them had wanted to do after the recent snag in their relationship.

No less than a month ago, Chuck had pressed Sarah once again about their relationship and her true feelings. He told her that he couldn't keep waiting around for her forever, seeing as it kept him in an unbearable state of depression.

Upon hearing his indirect proposal, Sarah wordlessly denied him one last time. She hid the large amount of love she had towards him in an almost selfish manner.

Chuck was one of the few constants in her life--he was always chasing after her without prevail and his smile could always, always re-light her darkened world--and now that he was giving up, she didn't know what to do.

Ever since that disquieting night, Sarah had been in a rut. Chuck had agreed that it was best to stay covered as boyfriend and girlfriend, but that their cover couldn't go on much longer as it would disrupt his real love life.

With a lack of missions and a gaping hole in her heart, Sarah couldn't take it anymore--she loved him too much to let him go. She had no distractions, no friends to turn to; only the pain she had brought upon herself.

So after having to play pretend relationship with Chuck through a whole date night with Ellie and Devon, Sarah couldn't take it anymore. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.

Running through the dark, rainy night, Sarah ran away from Chuck. Where she was going, she had no clue, but as for what she was to do, she knew. It had been the hardest decision of her life, but she knew that there was no other way.

"Sarah, please stop!" Chuck yelled as he continued chasing after her. Sarah ignored him as she quickly ran across the busy street, coming close to being smacked by a car.

Stopping to make sure the coast was clear, Chuck raced across the street to where Sarah had stopped right under a street light.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Chuck asked, scared. Why was she running away? Why was she reaching for something behind her back? "Oh God, Sarah." Chuck said as he finally realized what she was grabbing at.

"Chuck, you-you..." Sarah tried, tears streaming down her face.

"Sarah," Chuck cried. "Please."

"Chuck, I-I love you." She admitted, barely being heard over the hard-hitting rain. Painfully, she lifted the cold gun to the side of her head.

"Sarah, I love you too. Please don't do this!"

"Good-bye, Chuck." Sarah uttered, mere seconds before she pulled the trigger and put a bullet into her skull.

"Noo!" Chuck cried as Sarah's limp body fell to the ground, water splattering up as she landed in the large puddle below her. Chuck rushed over to her, watching as her blood turned the pure water crimson.

Hours, he sat there under the streetlight, holding her and sobbing for the act that she had committed.

He never had wanted his last memory of her and her beauty to be illuminated by an orange-glowing street light, her hair soaked in blood.

He was at a loss of what to do. He couldn't go back home-- there were to many memories of her, and his sister would worry.

Let alone Casey. Casey would interrogate him and Chuck would end up emotionally cracking.

The immediate pain that he felt in his heart was unbearable and he didn't think he could make it any longer in his life without her by his side.

Not only would he be in a bunker or killed in the blink of an eye without her there to protect him, to keep him safe, but he would lose it emotionally.

There was no way he was going to be able to get over her killing herself, let alone her killing herself over him.

Reluctantly, he knew what he had to do. It wasn't something he had ever thought of doing before, not even with Jill, but he knew that it was his only choice for some form of happiness.

From where she dropped it, Chuck retrieved the gun and starred at it, finalizing his plans.

It was the only way.

Slowly, he lifted the gun that had killed his one and only love, Sarah Walker, and pressed the wet, cold metal into his own skull in almost the exact place her own shot had been.

"I love you Sarah." He whispered into her ear before giving her a sweet kiss on her cold, lifeless lips.

In the moments before he pulled the trigger, nothing was going through his head other than seeing Sarah in heaven. He had a twinge of regret for leaving his sister in such an uncaring fashion, but it had to be done.

He didn't think of Morgan and how lost he'd be without Chuck there to guide him.

He didn't think of Bryce and the good times they shared together. He didn't think of Jill and their moments.

He didn't think of Casey or the superiors and how they'd deal with the nights actions.

He only thought of Sarah in heaven as an angel; an angel that was his. An angel that he would kill himself to spend the rest of his life with.

The gun shot without a hitch and Chuck's body, which was in an upright position, fell onto Sarah's in an almost ironic embrace.

Sarah Walker killing herself was the only way she could deal with losing Chuck and all the mistakes she had made to cause him to slip away. Chuck Bartowski killed himself to be with the woman who he loved and knew loved him back, even after all her mistakes and emotional upheavals.

It was the only way that the two could be together forever without the consequences from the agencies or the earthly burdens and problems that were to be thrown at them.

It was the only way.


End file.
